The Astroid!
by creativeartist
Summary: The moment is at hand! villians and heroes must both face a danger from the heavens that will determen the destruction of the world, or the salvation of it!


Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
"The asteroid"  
  
Part 1: The discovery!  
  
Pf. Ramesh was looking at the starts one day. Exploring the mysteries of the great and empty space. He loved looking at the stars through his super powered telescope. It was a good experience to watch the final frontiers of space. Suddenly, he notices something odd. Some soft of object floating slowly through space. Slowly. Professor Rasmesh didn't like what he saw. He called Bob Chen. As it rang, he couldn't help but feel scared. He hoped he was wrong. He really hoped he was wrong. The phone finally went through. Bob Chen went through.  
  
"Bob, it's Remesh. We have a HUGE problem." Remesh was really panicky about this.  
  
"I know, we have to do something." Bob Chen stated over the phone.  
  
"Is it what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, it's time for the asteroid to arrive towards us. I've been keeping track of it for some time now. I thought that it would just pass us by, but I was wrong. It's heading towards us at an incredible speed, 100,000 miles per hour. At this rate it'll impact with the Earth in five months time."  
  
"DEAR GOD!" Remesh gasped at what he heard.  
  
"We've got no choice but to call Possible." Bob Chen said.  
  
"What about Drew?"  
  
"Drew Lipski? Well, I guess we can tell him. He used to be our friend." Bob Chen thought about it then decided what must be done. "Ok, I'll call possible and we'll have a meeting about this ok?"  
  
"Ok." Reshem hangs up the phone and goes back to studying the asteroid.  
  
Mean while, at the possible house. Mrs. Doc. Possible was busy making dinner for the family. Mr. Dr. Possible was busy reading the news paper. Jim and Tim were busy building a prototype robot for the robot rumble that they planed on attending one of these days. Kim was upstairs talking to Ron on the Kimmunicator. The phone rings, Mr. Possible picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Possible?" said a voice from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Speaking, who may I ask is calling?  
  
"Remesh."  
  
"Remesh?" Possible asked wide eyed.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Listen, we have a situation here. Can you, your daughter, and her friend/side-kick meet me and Bob Chen here at my observatory? Reshem asked. His voice a little shaky.  
  
"What's this about?" Mr. Possible asked with an eye brow raised.  
  
"it's the end of the world..."  
  
Mr. Possible gasps. Several hours later, the plane landed by Reshem's observatory, Kim, Ron, and Mr. Possible walk out of the plane.  
  
"So what's this about, Doctor P?" Ron asked in his usual voice.  
  
"Ronald, I can't talk about it right now. I'm not sure my self." Mr. Possible said unsurely.  
  
"Ron, if my dad knew anything, don't you think he would of told us?" Kim said as they entered the observatory.  
  
They see Reshem, and Bob Chen sitting at a round table. It was donut shaped with a hole in the middle of it.  
  
"Possible, Kim, and her side-kick type person whose name escapes me." Reshem said as they all sat down.  
  
Ron was a little mad at Reshem for forgetting his name like all the other people often did.  
  
"What's this about, Remesh?" Kim's dad asked.  
  
"Well, we have a problem. It seems that there's an asteroid the size of Texas heading towards Earth. We only have five months to prepare for the threat of such a magnitude. We need help from other scientists in order to stop it." Remesh finish.  
  
Kim, her father, and Ron were speechless as they heard this.  
  
'Wait, time out, there's a huge piece of rock that's going to slam into the Earth in one month?" Ron asked a little confused.  
  
"Yes." Both Remesh and Bob Chen nodded at this.  
  
"Well, there has to be a way to stop the asteroid before it reaches the Earth. We need the help of all the geniuses of the world. Even if they're villains. We need help from Drakken, and all the other villains if we have a chance of saving the Earth." Dr. Possible said as he slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"You want to call on villains to help us? Have you gone nuts, Possible?" Bob Chen asked.  
  
"Listen, if WE go, THEY go also. So I don't think they'll resist the chance to save the planet they want to conquer." Dr. Possible stated factively  
  
"Ok, Possible. We'll have to call on Drew to help us find a way to stop the asteroid before it hits us with in a month's time." Remesh said.  
  
"Isn't there another way to find a way to stop it with out asking the villains for help?" Kim asked implying that villains couldn't be trusted.  
  
"Kim, we need all the help we can get in order to stop it. I know it seems risky but we need Drew's help." Mr. Possible said  
  
"So it's agreed. We shall contact all the villains on the planet and ask them for their assistance." Ramesh said as he looked around the table  
  
Every one nods.  
  
"Ok, everyone, let's get going. We only have five months to stop this thing so let's move out!!!" Remesh said to everyone.  
  
"Ok, we'll do our best to recruit the world's villains to help us." Kim said as she got up.  
  
"Yeah, I'll help too, by being scared out of my mind!" Ron said shaking a little.  
  
"Good luck everyone! May god be with you." Remesh said as they all headed out of the Observatory.  
  
What will happen to the Earth if they can't stop the asteroid from impacting with the Earth? Will all of the Earth's creatures be destroyed? Will Drakken, and the other villains help the cause? Or will they just ignore it?  
  
End of part 1  
  
A/N: This is something that's been bothering me lately. I once saw this book about Nostradomus talking about an asteroid that was coming august 2004. now I saw that there's an article in the weekly world news about an asteroid heading for Earth and is due in five months. I'm just writing this cause I'm a little scared of it. Hey, there's no way they'd make something like this up. Hell, even CNN talked about an asteroid. So, heck. If you guys believe it it's your business, if not then disregard this as a wacko's paranoid little dumb ass who has nothing better to do then sit his butt on the computer and just read stories about a show. Well, I'll leave you for now. 


End file.
